nintendofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Captain Douglas Jay Falcon
__NOEDITSECTION__ „Show me your Moves!“ —Captain Falcon, Super Smash Bros. Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, auch Captain Falcon genannt, ist der Protagonist und ein Fahrer der Spiele Reihe "F-Zero". Er ist schnell und nimmt an Rennen teil, wenn es darum geht, ein Preisgeld zu kassieren. Zudem ist er beruflich ein Kopfgeldjäger. Er wurde von Shigeru Miyamoto kreiert, der auch andere wichtige Charaktere wie Mario erfunden hat. Sein Debut feierte er in dem Spiel F-Zero, welches 1990 für das SNES raus kam. Außerdem ist Falcon in den Super Smash Bros.-Spielen spielbar. Sein letzter Auftritt fand bis jetzt in Super Smash Bros. Brawl statt. Captain Falcon ist ein geheimnisvoller, futuristischer Rennfahrer aus der Stadt Port Town. In den neuen F-Zero spielen wird er oftmals als mysteriöser Kopfgeldjäger dargestellt. Doch wenn es um Geld geht macht er alles mit. So kommt es auch dazu, dass er ein legendärer Fahrer in der F-Zero-Serie wird, der ein Rennen nach dem anderen gewinnt. Erscheinung thumb|Falcon ohne Helm Captain Falcon ist ein äußerst muskulöser Mann. Er trägt stets einen roten Helm, den er nur an wenigen Momenten abgenommen hat. Unter dem Helm erkennt man, dass über seinem linken Auge eine große Narbe trägt. Woher sie kommt weiß man nicht. Sein Kleidungsstiel ist etwas außergewöhnlich. Er trägt nämlich einen sehr engen, neo-blauen Overall, der seine stark ausgeprägten Muskeln sehr betont. Auf seinem knall-roten Helm ist ein goldener Adler, der seinen Namen repräsentiert - Falcon. Wenn er seinen Helm auf hat, erkennt man nur helle, weiße Augen. Außerdem trägt er einen Gürtel, an dem eine kleine Tasche für eine Handwaffe angebracht ist. Seine Hände sind mit sehr engen, gelben Handschuhen bestückt. Außerdem hat er große, gelbe Stiefel, die bis zum Knie reichen, an. Im Großen und Ganzen sieht er aus wie ein Superheld. Auftritte F-Zero Falcons Flitzer in [[F-Zero.|thumb]] F-Zero, der Start der erfolgreichen, gleichnamigen Renn-Serie ist das erste Spiel, in dem Captain Falcon seinen Auftritt hat. Dort ist er einer von vier Fahrern. Sie flitzen alle in sehr schnellen, schwebenden Rennwagen durch die Gegend. Der Name von Falcons Flitzer ist Blue Falcon. Die Blue Falcon ist blau, wie Captain Falcons Hautenger Anzug und eines der schnellsten Flitzer in der gesamten F-Zero Serie. Doch in dem ersten Spiel gibt es noch keine Hintergrundinformationen über ihn, er wird noch nicht einmal als Protagonist dargestellt. Auch sein Körper ist noch nicht zu sehen, nur seine Blue Falcon und sein Name im Auswahlmenu der Renn-Flitzer. Ein Erfolg war das Spiel trotzdem und somit wurde der legendäre, blau gekleidete Captain schon damals berühmt. BS-X F-Zero Grand Prix 2 BS-X F-Zero Grand Prix 2 ist nur in Japan für das SatellaView erschienen, eine Erweiterung für das SNES. Es konnte damals zu bestimmten Uhrzeiten heruntergeladen werden. Zudem gab es eine Version für jeden Cup aus dem ersten Teil und zusätzlich noch eine für die neue Ace League mit neuen Strecken. Hier gab es keinen Auftritt von Captain Falcon, da es vollkommen neue Fahrzeuge gab. Rekorde im Zeitrennen konnten über das SatellaView zum freien Download für andere bereit gestellt werden. Desweiteren gab es einen Wagen Namens Blue Thunder, der ei anderer Wagen von Falcon sein könnte, allerdings ist dies unbestätigt. F-Zero X Die Blue Falcon in [[F-Zero X.|thumb]] Schon wieder folgte ein neues Spiel, der F-Zero-Reihe - F-Zero X, welches für die Nintendo 64 raus kam. In diesem Spiel wurden erstmals 3-D Grafiken mit Polygonen umgesetzt. Wobei das Vorbild, der 3-D Grafik, wohl Super Mario 64 war. In diesem Spiel wird Falcon erstmals mehr ins Licht gestellt, somit erfährt man auch etwas über seine Geschichte und sein Leben. In F-Zero X wird Captain Falcons voller Name zum ersten Mal vorgestellt: Captain Douglas Jay Falcon. Was außerdem neu ist, ist die erst male Ganzkörperansicht der Charaktere, somit wurde auch für Captain Falcon ein Körperdesign erfunden. Dabei gab es auch für jeden Charakter ein Artwork. Während des Spiels sind auch die Gesichter der Fahrer dargestellt und werden als Icons verwendet, damit man weiß, wer vorne ist. Außerdem gibt es noch eine Menge neue Fahrer, denn in F-Zero X wurden gleich 30 verschiedene Fahrer umgesetzt. Was noch neu ist, ist Falcons zweit Wagen, neben der Blue Falcon, welcher den Namen Super Falcon trägt. Allerdings ist das superschnelle Fahrzeug nur durch Cheats zu kriegen. F-Zero: Maximum Velocity F-Zero: Maximum Velocity ist das erste Spiel, welches, aus der F-Zero-Reihe, für einen Handheld rauskam. In diesem Fall wäre es der Game Boy Advance. Allerdings findet die Story des Spieles fünfundzwanzig Jahre nach Captain Falcon statt. Damit ist es das einzige F-Zero-Spiel ohne Captain Falcon. Deshalb war das Spiel wohl auch ein vollkommender Flop. F-Zero GX thumb|Sein Artwork in [[F-Zero GX|GX und AX.]] Nach dem Flop für den Game Boy Advance musste ja nocheinmal ein neues Spiel mit Falcon erscheinen. Das kam dann auch, mit dem Namen F-Zero GX, für die damals neu erschienende GameCube. Außerdem bsitzt das Spiel eine Story, in der Falcon der Protagonist ist. In der Story muss man Captain Falcon durch verschiede Level bringen, indem man heiße und vorallem schnelle Renne fährt. Als allererstes gibt es natürlich ein Training, welches aber schon zu der Story zählt. Im nächsten Kapitel der Story muss man gegen eine Gang, die Captain Falcon zu einen Rennen aufgefordert hat, antreten. Bei der nächsten Aufgabe muss man auf Zeit fahren. Außerdem erhält man eine Menge Informationen über die 29 anderen Fahrer im Spiel. Natürlich auch über Falcon. In F-Zero GX hat der Captain wieder seine Blue Falcon als Fahrzeug. Anschließend bekommt noch jeder Charakter ein Artwork mit seinem Fahrzeug und ohne Fahrzeug. Außerdem bekam Captain Falcon einen neuen Rivalen: Blood Falcon, der eine Art böser Zwilling Falcons ist, weil sein Aussehen und das fahrerische Können fast Identisch sind. F-Zero AX F-Zero AX ist eigentlich genauso wie GX. Doch AX ist nur als Arcade erhältlich. Das besondere an dem Spiel ist, das man mit den Füßen Gas geben muss und mit einem echten Lenkrad steuern muss. Dies geschieht natürlich über die schon eingebauten Extras an dem Spielautomaten. Es gab aber auch kleine Grafische Veränderungen die zum Besseren führten. So wurde die Blue Falcon in Rennen noch schärfer und besser dargestellt. Falcons Artwork ist allerdings gleich wie in GX geblieben. F-Zero: GP Legend Captain Falcon im Anime.|thumb In F-Zero: GP Legend, was sowohl ein Spiel für den Game Boy Advance ist, aber auch eine Verfilmung von F-Zero ist, ist Captain Falcon einer von mehreren Protagonisten und ist von vielen Mysterien umwogen. Wenn er gerade keine Superschnellen Rennen fährt arbeitet er an einer Bar mit dem Namen Bart Lemming. In wirklichkeit heißt Falcon Andy Summer. Außerdem besitzt er eine Frau namens Jody Summer, doch diese starb bei einem Rennen gegen Zoda, indem ihr ein schrecklicher Unfall passierte. Captain Falcon ist in einen ewigen, ständigen Kampf gegen Black Shadow und der Dark Million Organisation verwickelt. In dem F-Zero Anime gibt es eine Legende, die sagt, das Black Shadow die böse Reinkarnation von Falcon sei, ähnlich wie bei Ying und Yang, so können sie sich nicht gegenseitig verletzen. In dem gleichnamigen Spiel ist Falcon ebenfalls spielbar. Dort besitzt er, wie in jedem anderen Spiel auch, seine Blue Falcon als Fahrzeug. Außerdem ist in dem Spiel der böse Feind von Captain Falcon, Black Shadow, ebenfalls spielbar. F-Zero Climax F-Zero Climax ist bislang das letzte Spiel der F-Zero Serie. Dort hat Falcon nichts neues bekommen. Alle Aussehen sind gleich und neue Informationen gibt es auch nicht. Sein Flitzer ist immer noch die Blue Falcon und seine Erzfeinde sind Blood Falcon und Black Shadow. Smash Bros.-Reihe Captain Falcon ist in jedem Super Smash Bros. Spiel spielbar. Damit gehört er zu einen der Veteranen. Der Captain in [[Super Smash Bros.|thumb|155px]] Super Smash Bros. In Super Smash Bros. ist Falcon nicht von Anfang an spielbar. Man spielt ihn frei, indem man den 1-Spieler-Modus in unter 10 Minuten durchspielt. Er selbst ist der schnellste Charakter des Spieles und besitzt eine Menge starker Angriffe. Sein wohl verheerendster Angriff ist der Falcon-Punch. Bei dieser Attacke greift er mit seiner Faust an, die anschließend zu einem feuerroten Adler wird. Wenn man dann auch noch den Gegner trifft ist der Schlag verheerend. Außerdem bringen so gut wie alle seiner Attacken einen Feuer-Schaden, was bewirkt, das der Gegner doppelten Schaden bekommt. Dafür hat er eine weniger gute Verteidigung. Seine Rettungs-Attacke ist ein Sprung, der es ihn erlaubt einen Gegner festzuhalten und diesen kann er anschließend wegschleudern. Seine Kleidung im Spiel ist gleich wie in den F-Zero Spielen geblieben. Ein neues Artwork bekam er trotzdem. Das Artwork von ihm sieht dort aus wie eine Comic-Figur. Daher das er ab Super Smash Bros. in jedem anderen Smash Spiel als spielbarer Kämpfer vorkommt gehört er zu den Veteranen. Captain Falcon in [[Super Smash Bros. Melee.|thumb|120px]] Super Smash Bros. Melee In Melee hat Falcon natürlich auch dabei. Doch, anders als bei dem ersten Teil, muss man ihn nicht freispielen. Er gehört wieder zu den Charakteren mit den stärksten Schlägen, wobei Falcon Punch, wohl der stärkste Schlag im Spiel ist. Außerdem ist er der aller Schnellste. Wie jeder andere Charakter in Melee, bekommt auch Falcon eine Menge verschiedener Kleidungstiele. Ein Anzug ist der, des Antagonisten Blood Falcon. Doch da es keine Story gibt, wird es aus diesem Spiel nichts Neues über Falcon geben. Das einzig, wirklich neue, ist die Tatsache, das es Trophäen gibt. So kriegt Captain Falcon auch seine eigene Trophäe, auf der sein Name verewigt ist. Es gibt auch Levels, die mit Falcon eine Verbindung haben. Da wären zum Beispiel Big Blue, oder Mute City. Natürlich gab es auch Grafische Veränderungen seines Aussehens, doch diese sind nicht gerade groß. Außerdem gab es ein neues Artwork von ihm. Dazu wurde auch noch ein Emblem entworfen. Es verdeutlicht einen Adler, der nun für die F-Zero-Serie steht. Super Smash Bros. Brawl 155px|Sein Auftritt in [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl.|thumb]] In Super Smash Bros. Brawl erfolgte bis jetzt sein letzter Auftritt. Mit der Veröffentlichung des Spieles auf der Wii, hat Falcon seinen Grafischen Endpunkt erreicht. In Brawl muss man ihn allerdings wieder freispielen. Dafür muss man einen der folgenden Punkte erfüllen: *Spiele 70 Brawl-Spiele und gewinne eine Herausforderung gegen Captain Falcon. *Gewinne den Klassisch-Modus auf der Ebene Normal oder Höher und eine Herausforderung gegen Captain Falcon. *Bringe Captain Falcon dazu sich im Adventure-Modus deiner Gruppe anzuschließen. Seine Angriffe sind gleich geblieben. Doch nun ist er nur noch der zweitschnellste Charakter des Spieles, denn Sonic hängt ihn um weiten ab. Außerdem besitzt er mit Ganondorf, abgesehen vom Aussehen, ein paar deutliche Ähnlichkeiten. So haben sie beide fast gleich starke Schläge, wobei Ganondorfs etwas stärker sind, doch dafür ist Falcon ihn in Geschwindigkeit überlegen. Außerdem erhielt er wieder ein neues Artwork, welches der Grafik im Spiel entspricht. Er hat auch einen Auftritt in der Story des Spieles, die den Namen Der Subraum Emissär trägt. Auch in Brawl, besitzt er eine Menge verschiedener Kleidungen, wo von die eine Blood Falcons Kleidung verkörpert. Der Subraum Emissär thumb|Falcons Auftritt in der [[Subraum Emissär]] Falcons Auftritt in der Subraum Emissär erfolgt erst recht spät. Vor den Ruinen steht ein schlafender R.O.B., der gerade von Pikmins umzingelt wird. Doch dann greift er plötzlich an und vernichtet so gut wie alle. Als das vollbracht war, will der R.O.B. Olimar und den Rest der Pikmins angreifen. Doch gerade als er zum vernichtenden Schlag ausholen wollte, kommt Captain Falcon mit seiner Blue Falcon angerast. Kurz vor dem R.O.B. angekommen springt er aus seinem Flitzer und greift den Roboter mit dem verheerenden Angriff Falcon Punch an. Nach dem erfolgreichen Angriff macht Falcon noch eine Pose, doch während er die Pose ausführt, schlittert er weiter, bis er in einen Haufen Pikmins fällt. Nachdem er auf sie gefallen ist, sind sie alle gestorben, als Olimar das sieht schüttelt er einfach nur den Kopf, schließt sich aber Captain Falcon an, damit aus den Wald können. Nun kämpfen sich die beiden durch zig Gegner, bis sie zum Ende des Waldes kommen. Als sie es endlich aus dem Wald geschafft haben, steht vor ihnen eine riesige Klippe und unterhalb der Klippe ist nur Meer. Doch weit am Horizont entfernt, sehen sie ein kleines Raumschiff, indem sich Diddy, der nach seinem Kumpel Donkey Kong sucht und Falco befinden. Nun bemerken Falcon und Olimar, das sich noch ein Schiff nähert. Es ist ein Transporter, der Donkey gefangen hält. Schließlich holt Falco den Transporter ein und lässt Diddy raus. Der benutzt seinen Rackentenrocket, damit er sich in der Luft halten kann, um den Transporter auf dem sich Donkey befindet, abzuschießen und schließlich Donkey retten kann. Nachdem der Transporter von Gegnern befreit ist, fliegt er langsam ans Kliff heran. Dies nutzen Falcon und Olimar aus und springen auf den Transporter, auf dem sich mittlerweile Diddy befindet, der Donkey gerade befreit hat. Dieser erschreckt sich natürlich, freundet sich aber mit den beiden an. Doch plötzlich wird der Transporter von Primiden angegriffen. Nahcdem sie den Angriff überstanden haben, tanzen Diddy und Donkey erst einmal vor Freude, sich wieder zu sehen. Nachdem der Kampf vollendet ist, macht sich Falco noch einmal bemerkbar. Denn dieser flitzt gerade mit seinem Jet an die Kämpfer vorbei und verabschiedet sich. Doch einen Moment später fliegt der Transporter, durch ein im Kliff eingebautes Tor in eine hochmoderne Festung hinein. Nachdem sie tief in die Festung reingeflogen sind, kommen sie in einen Hangar, wo Subraum Bomben prodoziert werden. Dort platzen dann auch Samus und Pikachu hinein und schließen sich der Truppe an. Doch dann geht ein Bildschirm an, auf dem Ganondorf zu sehen ist. Dieser befehlt den zahlreichen R.O.B.'s die Bomben zu zünden. Dies versuchen die Kämpfer natürlich zu verhindern, aber ohne Erfolg. Nun versuchen sie zu fliehen. Während sie auf der Flucht sind ruft Falcon seine Blue Falcon, in der nun alle fliehen können. Doch während sie mit sehr hoher Geschwindigkeit die Festung verlassen, werden sie von Meta-Ridley angergriffen. Diesen besiegen sie dann und fliehen anschließend aus der Festung. Nachdem sie draußen, im freien sind, sehen sie die gigantische Explosion. Nun machen sie sich, wie alle anderen zur Halbert auf, die mittlerweile wieder Meta-Knight gehört, auf, damit sie in den Subraum eindringen können. Im Subraum angekommen mischt Falcon noch einmal beim letzten Kampf gegen Tabuh mit. en:Captain Falcon Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:F-Zero Kategorie:F-Zero X Kategorie:F-Zero GX Kategorie:F-Zero AX Kategorie:F-Zero: GP Legend Kategorie:F-Zero Climax Kategorie:Super Smash Bros. Kategorie:Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Protagonist